Losing Grip
by Forbidden Akira
Summary: a yyh/iy xover. Inuyasha chooses Kikyo and Kagome goes back to her time where she meets the SD's. not a great summary but its a pretty good story.
1. a seemingly endless walk

'thinking'  
"talking"  
telepathy  
###scene change###  
&&flash back & end flash back &&  
$$$$$Dream$$$$$

Chapter 1:seemingly endless walk

Kagome was aimlessly walking around Tokyo, she had been for a few hours now. 'How could you do that to me Inuyasha" she thought sadly. 'When not even an hour before you told me you loved me'. Kagome thought back a few hours ago remembering what had happened and how her seemingly endless walk started.

&&&&&&&&& Feudal Era a few hours ago

"I love you Kikyo" Kagome heard Inuyasha say as she came to the clearing him and Kikyou (a/n: I hate the dead clay bitch starts chanting death to Kikyo death to Kikyou . Srry just had to say that) "What about my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked  
"She doesn't matter to me , I only love you Kikyo" was his answer. Kagome watched as the embraced. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and Kikyo shot her a nasty grin. Barley above a whisper Kagome said "How could you, Inu?" and took a step back. A twig snapped and Inuyasha's head whirled around. " Kagome wait lemme explain I-" but it was to late Kagome had already took off running though the forest. She didn't even bother to go get her bag she just ran and jumped into the well where a familiar blue light engulfed her. 

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Kagome's house

She ran into her house to greet her family. "Hi every one Im home" she said walking to the kitchen where she found a note

Dear Kagome,  
Souta Grampa and I are going to visit one of your Grandpa's old friends we will be back in a month or two.  
Love,  
Mom, Grampa and Souta 11/15/04

it said. After reading the not Kagome went upstairs to get changed. Her new outfit was a black shirt with 'WICKED' written on the front of it, black pants and black boots. Kagome grabbed her house keys left her house and started her seemingly endless walk.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Kagome finally stopped walking she was in front of a club called 'The Dancing Demon' it was a club owned by Sesshoumaru. Kagome met him a few months ago and found out he's ruler of Makia and the Western Lands and is probably the richest guy in Japan. He owns a motley-billion dollar business and some restraints, clubs ect. Kagome was going to go to the end of the line whe she heard "Hey Kagome" she turned around and saw it was Hiten the bouncer. She went over and he let her in. Some people complained but Hiten just glared at them. Once inside Kagome noticed a sign-up sheet for open mic night and put her name in the last spot on the list.

FA: plz review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions plz tell me cuz this is my first fanfic and I suck at righting

Hiei: you got that right

FA: SHUT UP HIEI

Hiei: no

FA: yes lunges at Hiei

Hiei and FA: fighting each other

Kagome: well anyways umm FA doesn't own any of the YYH or IY charactors

FA: stops fighting for a second YET!!!! goes back to fighting Hiei


	2. Yu Yu Gang goes to the club

'thinking'

"talking"

/telepathy/

###scene change###

&&flash back & end flash back &&

$$$$$Dream$$$$$

Chapter 2:

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # w/ the YYH gang

"Hey guys" Kayko said. "Hi" they said boredom evident in all their voices. "Hn" was Hiei's greeting. It was then that Botan decided to show up. "Hey guys I heard of this new club The Dancing Demon, wanna go?" she asked. "sure" Kurama answered. Kuwabara who was either deep in though or to bored to talk just nodded his head 'yes'. "Ohh I d love to go Botan, Yusuke your coming too right." Kayko said. "Duhh anythings better than stayin here." Yusuke said. Kuwabara who seemed to come back to life said "Why don't we invite my Yukina!" at this Hiei growled, but before he could slice the baka's head off Botan said "Great idea I'll go get her, be back in a bit." she said disappearing through a portal. A half hour later she came back with Yukina. "What took ya so damn long?!" Yusuke snapped. "Sorry me and Yukina had to change the outfits we were wearing." Botan answered sheepishly. She was wearing a pink halter top with matching pink pants and pink high heels. Her hair was down with pink flower clips holing her hair back and was wearing hoop earrings with pink beads on them. Yukina was wearing an aqua blue spaghetti strap shirt and a light green skirt that ended right above her knees with blue high heals. Her hair was in a tight bun with two strands of hair framing her face and she had blue stud earrings in. Hiei's eyes almost bulged out at her Yukina's outfit. "Umm Botan can you make me a portal so I can go home to change please?" Kayko asked. "Sure Kayko here" Botan answered making a portal for Kayko. Five minutes later Kayko came back through the portal (Botan kept it open for her) wearing a green sundress and green sandals. "Well lets go" said Kurama. "Aren't you guys going to change?" Botan asked. "They all changed before they come to my house and I changed when I got home so we don't need to," Yusuke said "so lets go already". The seven teens stated walking to the club. Right. Left. Right. Right. Straight. Left. Left. Left. Left and through an ally way they went. Then about a half hour later they were at The Dancing Demon. The line wasn't very long considering it was a new club. "Wonder why the lines so short" Kuwabara stupidly said. "It is proboby because everyone usually doesn't come out to clubs until about 9 P.M and its only eight thirty" Kurama answered. Fifteen minuts later they were in the club." Ohh look its open mic night I can't wait to hear the singer's voices'." Kayko said excitedly" Me too from what I heard The Dancing Demon has great singers at open mic night." Botan chirped

Review responses 4 and for the ppl on this was just chap 1 was just posted a lil wial b4 I put this chap :

**_Dark Moon_**: (does the I'm happy someone actually review dance) thankx 4 the great review

**_Akiku_**: Thanks for the GREAT review I really didn't think anyone would give me that great of a :

**_Pen Against Sword_**: thanks for the tip, review, and offer. I know my grammar really sux so I'll deff. E-mail u thanks again .

**_Sailor Dawn_**: Thanks for the review and I kno my grammar really sux.

Notes from Me:

1-To the ppls on and I'm really srry it took me so long to update. In Nov. I went on vacatiopn and ended up w/ Chicken pox from it. And then my comp. Crashed 3 times and I had to recover all my lost files which included _this _chapter

2- If you already know who you want paired w/ who than tell me in the reviews plz.

FA: Hiei can you do the disclaimer plz

Hiei: hn no

FA: (in a very hoarse voice) please my throat is relly sore.

Hiei: no

Fa: You'll get sweet snow!!!

Hiei: fine FA fortunately owns nothing for if she did it would be the end of us all.

FA: thankx Hiei

Hiei: Hn where's my sweet snow

FA: what sweet snow

Hiei: The sweet snow you promised me 5 lines up Baka Onna

FA: actually nowhere in that line does it state that I promised u sweet snow if you want some sweet snow than go to the store and get some.

Hiei: Onna. Give. Me. The. Sweet. Snow. Now.

FA: I can't

Hiei: (glares) why not?!

FA: cuz my asshole classmates/enemy's stole it all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think there working w/ the Evil Pink bunnies and their (the Evil Pink bunnies) allies the dust bunnies that live in my basement!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei & the rest of the YYH gang an the IY gang that just walked in: o.0 ??

FA: what?????

Hiei: Onna where are ur enemy's at and are the Evil Pink bunnies and the Dust bunnies in ur basement still.

FA: (whispers where enemy's are in Hiei's ear) and the Evil Pink bunnies and the Dust bunnies leave alone I'm dealing w/ them.

Hiei: fine whatever (disappears)

FA: (grins evilly) Muahahahahaha


	3. Inuyasha Comes Karaoke contest

'Thinking'  
"talking"  
/telepathy/  
3333scene change333  
7272flash back & end flash back7272  
44444Dream44444

Chapter 3: Inuyasha Comes; Karaoke contest  
33333333333333Feudal Japan w/ Inu and co.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted when he got back to Kaede's village. "We thought that Lady Kagome was with you Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Yes Kagome left over an hour ago we thought she found you." Sango told him. Shippou walked out of Kaede's hut and over to them with Kirara (a/n isn't it weird that it's spelt Kirara and pronounced Kilala?). "Eww what's that smell?" Shippou asked scrunching up is nose, "Mew" agrees Kirara copying him. "What the hell are you talkin' about Shippou?" Inuyasha snapped. "Inuyasha you smell like clay, bones and dirt." Shippou said jumping onto Sango's shoulder so he could breathe fresh air with Kirara. (a/n think hair). 'hmmm dirt, clay and bones he must have been with Kikyo, err the nerve of him' Sango though angrily. "INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME?" Sango screamed, making Inuyasha cover his ears. "What the hell are you talkin' about; I didn't do anything to her!" Inuyasha yelled back. "You tell her u love her than not even an hour later your with her DEAD incarnation! Then she saw you and went home, It your fault she left Inuyasha!" Sango yelled back at him. "But I-" Inuyasha started but Sango cut him off "Inuyasha if you don't go apologize to Kagome NONE of us will EVER see her again." Sango said threw clenched teeth. Then she, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara walked into Kaede's hut.  
(a/n not really a scene change) Inu's head convo.  
'Feh why should I apologize to Kagome she always comes back anyways' Inu though  
'But the times before you didn't tell her you loved her, then went and told Kikyo the same thing.' another voice said  
'Who the fuck are you'  
'Your conscious'  
'Leave me the hell alone I don't need you nagging me to apologize to Kagome too.'  
'That's what I'm supposed to do though'  
'What?"  
'Nag at you to do something that's what consciouses are supposed to do.'  
'Just shut up or else!'  
'Or else what, you'll kill me you can't unless you want to kill yourself'  
'Damn'  
'Just go apologize to Kagome'  
'why should I?'  
'So the others will talk to you and you can see Kagome again'  
'Are you going to shut up?'  
'Not until you go apologize to her.'  
'Feh what ever'  
33333333333333333333back to real world

Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in to be greeted by the familiar blue light. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and climbed the tree outside of Kagome's window. He tried to open it but it was locked. He picked the lock with his claw and jumped into Kagome's room. She wasn't there, so he checked the house she wasn't anywhere. 'Dammit' he thought. He got his hat from the closet and went back into kagome's room. He climbed out the window and re-locked it. He followed Kagome's scent to someplace called 'The Dancing Demon' 'Weird name' he thought as he went inside. There were too many people in the club and he lost Kagome's scent.

3333333333333333w/ yu yu gang somewhere in the club

/Fox there's a hanyou (a/n is that spelled right?) in the club/  
/There is where/  
/hn I don't know/  
/**I say we find him and kill him**/  
/Shut-up Yoko we can't/  
/**Why not?**/  
/Innocent people will get hurt/  
/hn he's right/  
/**But that's not fair**/ (a/n acting very mature isn't he)  
/Yoko just shut-up and go back to sleep/  
/**Fine**/  
Their telepathic conversation was cut short by the announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, its time for the karaoke contest" a tall man dressed in a black suit said. There were many cheers and shouts from the crowd. "Okay our first contestant is George Trebily singing Meant to Live by Switchfoot. After he sang another girl named Amber sang it continued on like this for the next 45 minutes. "And our last contestant Kagome Higurashi singing Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne". Kagome walked up to the microphone and started to sing

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere

Kagome had sang beautifully and the whole club erupted into applause. "I think we found our winner" the announcer said happily. "Congratulations Ms. Higurashi you've won 5000 dollars. "Thank-you very much" Kagome told him and walked off stage.

3333333333333333333333w/ Inuyasha  
'Was that song about me and Kagome?'  
'Probably'  
I thought you said you would shut-up!'  
'I changed my mind'  
'I told you I DON'T need or want your help'  
'Fine whatever'

333333333333333333w/ yu yu gang  
"Wow she's a great singer" Yusuke said "Yes she is" Kurama agreed "I wonder why she chose that song to sing." Kuwabara stupidly said. "Baka" Hiei said. "What did you call me shorty" Kuwabara said angrily. "Hey why don't we go meet Kagome?" Botan said trying to break up a fight. Everyone agreed. They saw Kagome head into a room on the other side of the club and made their way over there, but when they got to the door they heard her arguing with a boy that had long silver hair a red hat and red clothes that looked ancient.  
fox that's the Hanyou  
I thought so  
333333333333333333the argument in the room before yu yu gang got there  
"Kagome why'd you sing that song? Inuyasha shouted  
"Because it's true, you said that you loved me" Kagome shouted back  
"I do love you"  
"Then why did you tell Kikyo that you loved her Inuyasha! We are two different people!"  
"No your not! You share the same soul so you have to be the same person!"  
"We share part of the same soul but we are two different people, she isn't even alive Inuyasha, she steals dead girls' souls, her skin is made of clay and dirt, and her eyes are cold with hate!"  
33333333333333333333part of argument yu yu gang heard  
"How can say we are the same person Inuyasha! We resemble each other a little but that's it!" Kagome yelled  
"You are the same person Kagome, and you are coming back with me!" Inuyasha yelled back  
"No I'm not, I'm staying here until I'm ready to go back!"  
"Yes you are"  
Inuyasha went to grab Kagome's but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.  
"Little brother leave now you aren't wanted here" Sesshoumaru said  
"No, Not until Kagome comes back with me" Inuyasha yelled at him, but Sesshoumaru was unfazed by his yelling.  
"Leave now hanyou or I will kill you."  
"You bastard, move and let me have Kagome" Inuyasha said and he jumped beside Sesshoumaru and tried to grab Kagome's arm. "Inuyasha, Sit Boy, Sit Sit Sit SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha face planted into the floor. Most of the gang was trying not to roll on the floor laughing, Hiei smirked and Kurama chuckled very softly. When Inuyasha got off of the floor Sesshoumaru told him to leave again. "Feh whatever" Inuyasha said and ran past the people by the door and out of the club.  
"Kagome what happened?" Sesshoumaru said "Inuyasha told me that he loved me then a-about an hour later he disappeared so I went to go look for him, but I found him with Kikyo and he told her that he loved her a-a-and that h-he didn't care a-about m-m-me so I ran home and started walking around Tokyo and ended up here." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't hold them back anymore. She started crying into Sesshoumaru's stomach. "Shhhh" Sesshou (His name is to long so I'm gunna right sesshou instead) soothed wial rubbing her back. "Its okay imouto (a/n is that right?)  
, its okay" Sesshou said softly. 'Did he just call her imouto? That's impossible he's a demon and she's a human' Hiei thought. "Umm excuse me" Kurama said knocking on the door. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at them "Yes I'm fine" she answered. "Kagome I have to go, I'll see you later" Sesshou said walking out of the room. "Hi I'm Kagome" Kagome introduced herself. They all walked into the room, it was purple with a dark blue couch. "I'm Shuuichi Minamoto" Kurama said. "Yusuke Urameshi" "Hi I'm Botan" "I'm Yukina nice to meet you" "I'm Kayko" "Hn Hiei Jaganashi" "I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?" the idiot said as he ran up and took her hand. "I'm sorry but I have to say no, but there's probably someone else that you would be very happy with" Kagome answered him. "Who was that guy that was in here?" Yusuke asked. "Which One?" Kagome questioned "The guy in the red" he said "Ohh he's just someone from the past, his names Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
888888888888End chapter888888888888888  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
FA: srry I couldn't think of anything else to write  
Hiei: Thank sweet snow  
FA: Shut-up  
Hiei: Hn no  
FA: Yes /lunges at Hiei/  
Hiei and FA/fighting/  
FA's lawyer/walks in/ FA I have some news  
FA/stops fighting/ well what is it?  
FA'sL: I just got back from my meeting with 'his' lawyers  
FA: and do I own them?  
FA'sL: no and I offered everything you told me to even the lifetime stock of sweet snow  
FA: Not even the most disliked character?  
FA'sL: No FA you still don't own YYH or any of the characters  
FA: well what are you waiting around for get another meeting with them and offer ANYTHING.  
FA'sL: Ok w/e you say /walks out/  
FA: Hiei want some sweet snow/takes out 2 gallons of sweet snow/  
Hiei: Baka Onna when have I turned down sweet snow. /takes sweet snow from FA/  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Notes from me:  
1- If I don't update for a wial I'm sorry but I get inspiration to write/type fanfics in very erratic spurts. So if you have any ideas tell me in ur review or contact me.  
2- plz review and tell me what you think of my story, cuz only 3 ppl reviewed for chap 2. And no one reviewed from or E-fiction  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Review Answers:  
thankx for reviewing hope u like the chappie  
**SailorDawn**: thankx for reviewing hope u like the chappie  
**shadow miko**: here ya go thankx 4 the review  
**forbidden-fairy**: thankx for the review, hope you liked this and E-fiction:  
No reviews for or E-fiction TT  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Japanese words:  
Imouto- sister  
Baka-idiot  
Onna- woman  
Hanyou- Half Demon


	4. A New Mission

'Thinking'  
"talking"  
/telepathy/  
3333scene change333  
7272flash back & end flash back7272  
44444Dream44444

Chapter 4: A New Mission

"You were a really good singer." Kuwabara told Kagome "I agree" Kurama said  
"Us too!" Botan, Kayko and Yukina chirped "Hn the Baka was actually right about something for once in his life." Hiei said. Kagome blushed, "you really think so?"  
"Yeah." Yusuke answered "you're a great singer." "Thanks." Kagome told them.  
"So those other two guys that were in here, what was up with their hair?" Botan asked her "Oh its genetic." Kagome answered "That's so cool I wish I had a genetic hair color like that." Kayko said. "I think your hair is very pretty" Kagome told her. "Me too." Yukina said. "Higurashi-san what are you doing out this late you should be resting with just getting over typhoid fever?"(a/n I dunno if it's curable or not but just go along with it plz) none other than … Hojo said. "Ohh well umm I'm feeling much better now so I'm fine really." Kagome said nervously. 'Mental note to self kill jii-chan when he gets home' she thought.  
/Fox this girl wasn't sick it would still be in her Aura/  
\I know this is quite odd\  
"Are you sure I'll take you home if you'd like." Hojo said "No thank-you Hojo, I'm fine."  
"Your positive." The oblivious boy said. "Yes Hojo I'm sure." Kagome said as politely and kindly as possible. "Okay, but now that your feeling better maybe we could go to a movie sometime." Hojo suggested. "I'm sorry Hojo but ummmm my cousins will be visiting soon and I really need to catch up on my school work so I won't have time to go out." Kagome said stuttering "Oh okay well than maybe after your cousins leave and your all caught up on your school work." Hojo said 'Man can't a guy take a hint?' Kagome thought "Yea maybe." she said. "God-bye Higurashi-san." Hojo said as oblivious as ever, and walked out. "Wow Kagome-chan it looks like some one likes you." Botan said. "Yea but I don't like him and he can't take a hint." Kagome told her. "Oh that stinks." Kayko said. Kagome nodded her head. There was silence for a few minutes then Yusuke's communicator rang. "I'll be right back" he said and walked out of the room.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333 w/ Yusuke

"What the hell do you want Toddler Breath!" Yusuke shouted practically yelled. "Yusuke how many time do I have to tell you to NOT call me a Toddler!" Koenma yelled at him. "I don't know," Yuske said with a far away look on his face like he was think about something "how many times do you have to tell me?" "Stop being a smart-ass Yusuke and get over here with Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama now!" Koenma said and the screen went black.

33333333333333333333333333333333333 back w/ everyone else

"I wonder whats taking' Urameshi so long?" Kuwabara said in his usual dopey voice. "Kuwabara, he's probably talking to Koenma, still" Kurama said. "Who's Koenma?": Kagome asked. "Koenma is our boss." Kurama told her. "Ohh that's cool, so u all work together?" Kagome asked. "Me, Urameshi, Shuuichi, Botan and Shrimp do." Kuwabara told her. If you looked closely you could see Hiei's eye very slightly twitching. A few minutes later Yusuke walked back in. "Guys we gotta go the toddler wants to see us." He said annoyed. "Who's 'the toddler'?" Kagome asked looking confused. "Koenma" Kurama said. "Yeah that's all good but lets go before toddler gets his diapers in a bunch!" Yusuke said annoyed. "hn" Hiei said and walked out of the room (a/n: can 'hn' even be considered a word or is it just a sound?) "It was nice meeting you all" Kagome said "Bye Kagome." Botan ,Kayko and Yukina said "It was nice meeting you also." Kurama said "Later" Yusuke and Kuwabara said and they all left the room and walked out of the club.  
'That was interesting' Kagome thought after they left.

3333333333333333333333333333 outside the club

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Kayko said to Botan and the guys. "Good-bye everyone." Yukina said to them. Laters byes and a 'hn' could be heard from the others. Kayko and Yukina left a few minutes after the good-byes were said. After they were out of the gang's sight they all walked into the ally way where Botan made a portal to Reikai (a/n is that spelled right?) where Koenma was waiting.

3333333333333333333333333333 in the feudal era

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked to the god tree where Kikyo was waiting. "Inuyasha why were in my re-incarnation's time? Why were you looking for her?" Kikyo questioned the inu hanyou. "I wanted her to come back, the faster we collect the shards the faster we can defeat Naraku and we an be together." Inuyasha told her. "Good, and Inuyasha once Naraku is defeated before we can be together you must kill my re-incarnation so I can truly be alive again." Kikyo said the moon reflecting off of her eyes to make it seem that her dull, dead eyes were shining. Shippou was hiding in the bushes and had heard all of this 'I can't let that baka inu hanyou hurt okaa-san. I have to warn her!) and with that thought Shippou raced into the forest leaving the sickening couple truly alone. As Shippou wondered deeper and deeper into the forest he realized that he was lost. ' Oh great now how am I going to get to kaa-san?' he thought to himself. Then Shippou heard something in a bush. He instantly backed away from the noise getting ready to run until he heard "Shippou-kun?" Shippou turned around and looked at the girl who spoke his name "Rin-chan!" He yelled. "I'm so glad to see you.!" He yelled. "Me to I got separated from Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-baka (a/n: I had to say that the toad really gets on my nerves!) ." she said sadly. "Stay with me then I'll protect you until we find Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-baka." He said bravely while puffing out his chest. Shippou and Rin continued on through the forest looking for Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Soon they found a river that they stopped to take a rest at. "Shippou are you hungry?" Rin asked. "Yeah I'm starting to get a little hungry, why?" Shippou said. "Because I'm hungry and I wanted to know if you wanted some food or not." She told him. "Ohh. Do you have any food?" Shippou asked her. "Uhhhhh no but we can look for some." Rin said. "I have a better idea Shippou said picking up a long branch (its about as long as the branches you would use to roast marshmellows) and walking over to the river. "What are you doing Rin asked looking confused. "I'm going to catch fish for us to eat." Shippou said proudly. "Really! Cool!" Rin shouted. Shippou walked into the water with the stick and looked for a fish. "This water fr-freezing." he said starting to shiver. "Then get out of the water kit." a cool voice said from behind Shippou and Rin. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin yelled turning around and latching on to the Tai-Youki's leg. Shippou jumped out of the water and also ran to the demon lord. "Sesshoumaru-samaInu-baka'smadekaa-sanmad,matedwiththeclaypotandisgoingtokillka-sanoncenarakuisdefeated sotheclaypotcanhavetherestofkaa-san'ssoul!" He said all in one breath. "calm down kit and repeat that slower" Sesshou said getting annoyed. Shippou nodded and took a few deep breaths before starting again "I said 'Sesshoumaru-sama, Inu-baka made kaa-san mad, mated with the clay pot and is going to kill kaa-san when Naraku is defeated so the clay pot can have the rest of kaa-san's soul!'" Shippou repeated. Sesshoumaru growled at the thought of his hanyou bastard of a brother hurting his imouto. "Here kit" Sesshou said tossing something to Shippou "this Sesshoumaru has no need of this, bring it to Kagome.". When Shippou saw what Sesshoumaru had tossed him he ran up and hugged the Tai-Youki's other leg, thanking him repeatedly. "Sesshoumaru-sama me and Shippou-chan are hungry" she said suddenly remembering her hunger. Shippou nodded now remembering his hunger also. Sesshou sighed and walked over to the river. After a minute he caught two fish in his claws and brought them over to where Rin and Shippou were waiting. Shippou started the fire. Then Sesshou cooked the fish put them on a small stick and handed on to Shippou and one to Rin. "Wow this fish was really good Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said happily when she was done eating. "Mhm" Shippou agreed his mouth still full. After Shippou swallowed he said good-bye to Sesshoumaru and Rin and set off in the direction of the well, looking out for Inuyasha and Kikyo. After what seemed like forever Shippou came to the bone eaters well. 'So far so good' he thought. Quickly he ran over to the well and jumped in and was greeted by a strange, yet comforting blue light. When the blue light faded Shippou looked up and no longer saw blue sky, but a roof, yes Shippou knew he was in the future.

333333333333333333333333333333 In Reikai , Koenma's office

"what the HELL do you want now TODDLER?" Yusuke yelled at the extremely young looking ruler. "Yusuke how many times have I told you not to call me a toddler?" The pint-sized prince said trying not to lose his temper. "Whatever, like I said what do you want now?" Yusuke said also trying not to lose his temper. "You have a new mission." Koenma informed them .There was silence for a few minutes "And the mission is what exactly?" Yusuke asked starting to get annoyed at his boss. "what ohh sorry," Koenma said rubbing the back of his head. "Your mission is to find a girl," he started "Is she a hot girl?" Kuwabara stupidly cut him off. "I don't know what she looks like or her name." Koenma said. "THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Yuske yelled losing his temper. "All I know is she's a 17 year old miko, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and she lives at one of the shrines in Tokyo" Koenma said quickly fearing what Yusuke might do if he was pissed off enough. "The Shikon no Tama?" Kurama asked interested "I thought the jewel was only a myth." "Hn so did I." Hiei added "Yes we thought that too, we also thought that there weren't any powerful mikos left but we apparently were wrong about that also. Koenma informed them. "umm whats a miko?" Yusuke asked confused. "A miko , Yusuke is a woman with extreme spiritual power. Mikos were called on in feudal ages to purify demons that terrorized villages, but most purified every demon they came across weather they were malicious or not." Koenma told him "We thought the last powerful miko died about 500 years ago, but we recently learned there is an extremely powerful miko living at one of the shrines in Tokyo. There also is a weird power emanating from the well at Sunset Shrine." The prince finished. "So all we gotta do is find this girl and investigate this well?" Yusuke asked. "Yes," Koenma said "but after you find her try to convince her to come here. Before you go is there any other questions about your assignment?" Koenma asked Kuwabara spoke up "Whats the Shikon no Tama?" He asked. "The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that can increase a demon's power 100 times. And even using a shard of the jewel can increase a demon's power 10 times." Kurama told him. "Wow." was all he could say. "Okay lets go to Sunset Shine then." Botan said in her usual cheery voice. "Not now," Yusuke whined "Its too late now." The others agreed with him. "Okay then we'll go tomorrow afternoon." She decided. The rest of the gang agreed. Botan made a portal to transport every one home. They all walked through and went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
FA: yayyyyyy the chapter is finally complete!  
Hiei: shut up  
FA: MAKE ME! I'm happy the chapter is done and u should be 2!  
Hiei: and why should I be happy?  
FA: cuz from now on after every chapter is completed we celebrate by eating SWEET SNOW!  
Hiei: hn  
FA: so0o0o0o0o are you happy?  
Hiei: yes  
FA: YAYYYYYY HIEI'S HAPPY/takes out sweet snow/ here /gives a gallon to Hiei/  
SailorDawn: y's Hiei happy?  
FA: cuz  
SD: cuz y?  
FA: cuz from now on after every chapter is completed we celebrate by eating SWEET SNOW!  
SD: can I have some sweet snow  
FA: cuz ur one of my most faithfullest reviewers/friends surly/hands pint of sweet snow to SD/  
SD: thanks /eats sweet snow  
FA: ur welcome!  
Hiei/with mouth full/ hmmmmmhhhhmmm  
FA: what was that Hiei?  
Hiei/swallows/ thank- you  
FA: no problem…… wait Hiei said thank you! it's a miracle!  
SD: yup!  
Yusuke/walks in/ whats a miracle?   
FA: Hiei said thank you /takes a few spoon fulls of sweet snow/  
Yusuke: holy shit it is a miracle! Can I have some sweet snow?  
FA: usually id say no but because its such a joyous occasion sure /tosses a pint to Yusuke/  
Yusuke: thankx /starts eating sweet snow/  
FA: Yusuke since I gave you sweets mow will you say the disclaimer?  
Yusuke/nods head and swallows/ FA don't own YYH or IY or any of the characters  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Notes from Me:  
1- okay I'm sorry it took so0o0o0o0o0o0 long to update.  
2-I'm so happy so many people reviewed!  
3- If your only reading the story PLEASE review. I kno for a fact that ppl on e-fiction are reading, but no one is reviewing T.T  
4- Okay in the 1st chapter it said that Kagome met sesshou a few months before , but it was supposed to say that she met him in the future a few months ago.  
5- sorry about the bad grammar, but my grammar rele sux.  
6- if you have any suggestions for the fic e-mail me at And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!  
7- u can vote for the pairings once every chap.  
8- if I got any spellings or Japanese words wrong plz tell me.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Review Answers:  
Miko- thankx for reviewing! And u think the fic iz great….. Ur one of my favorite reviewers, and u'v reviewed almost every chapter, YAYYY! Thankx again  
SailorDawn- here ya go! Hope u enjoyed this chappie too!  
Nabooru92- thankx 4 the review! Umm interesting paring for Kuwabara, him with a random fence post……very interesting. And cuz its so interesting heres ur invisible cookie /hands invisible cookie to Nabooru92/  
Sarah- thankx im glad u thought so!  
Shadow- ummmm thankx… all of u pplz. And umm good luck with that multiple-personality disorder thingy, if that's what u have if not then umm thankx……I think.  
thankx for the review, hope u like the chapter!  
Anime Spiral:  
Kagoly- yayyyyyy I impressed someone, thankx for the review.  
Lady Heart- I'm glad u liked the fic, I rele hate that too. Which is why Kag is hopefully not gunna end up with him, its all up to the reviewers.  
E-ficiton:  
No one T.T  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Pairing results:  
Hiei/Kag- 2  
Kayko/Yus-1  
Inu/Kik- 1  
Kur/Bot-1  
(for Nabooru92's sake) Kuw/ ran. Fence Post- 1   
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Japanese words:  
Jii-chan- grandfather  
Kaa-san/okaa-san - mother  
Inu- dog  
Youki- demon  
Miko- priestess  
Reikai- spirit world  
Shikon No Tama- Jewel of Four Souls  
Imouto- sister  
Baka- idiot  
Onna- woman  
Hanyou- half demon


	5. To the Shrine!

'Thinking'

"talking"

/telepathy/

3333scene change333

7272flash back & end flash back7272

44444Dream44444

Chapter 5: To the shrine!

3333333333333333333333333 next morning at Yusuke's house

"URAMESHI WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!!" Kuwabara yelled at yusuke's sleeping form. "5 more minutes." Yusukes said sleepily. " BUT YOU SAID THAT HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Kuwabara yelled shaking Yusuke. Yusuke opened his eyes and hooked Kuwabara. "what the fuck! Yusuke yelled "can't a guy get some sleep arou nd here?". The rest of the gang just looked at him and shook there heads, exept Hiei he just looked out the balcony window. "Yusuke we've been trying to wake you up for almost two hours now." Kurama told him. "Hurry up and get dressed, you guys have to go to Sunset Shine." Botan said. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Yusuke said as he walked over to his closet to find some clothes. " I thought yu were coming with us." Kuwabara said. " Who me? Oh no no no no no." Botan said. "Its my day off and i have things i need to do." "Pfft whatever." Yusuke said rolling his eyes. "Urameshi just go get dressed already i got shit i gotta do to." Kuwabara said. "Like what feed your precious kitty?" Yusuke snapped. " Yes actually i do .". Yusuke laughed at kuwabara's answer and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

He came back out a few minutes later wearing his usuall green outfit. "Lets just get this over with" he said crankily. "Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Kuwabara said. "No YOU woke me up on the wrong side of the bed you dumbass!" he said and stopmed into his living room where his mother was passed out on the couch a bottle of gin still in her hand. Yusuke took the bottle out of her hand and put it on the coffee table next to an ashtray. The others walked into the room after him

"You guys ready?" Boton asked "yes already just make the damn portal!" yusuke said. Boton glared at him and made a portal in the middle of the living room. Yusuke. Kurama , Hiei and Kuwabara walked through and ended up at the bottom of the stairs of the Sunset Shrine. Then they started walking up them.

333333333333333333333333333 Sunset shrine with Kagome

Kagome rolled over and looked at her clock then groaned. it was noon. 'Damn i wanted to sleep longer today.. oh well'. She stretched and got out of bed and sleepily walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

She grabbed a fluffy white towel and tossed it onto the closed toilet seat then brushed her hair out quickly to get the worst of the knots out. 'damn having thick hair! i have to brush it liek 5 times before it stays the way i want.' She turned on the hot water full blast then barley turned on the cold water. the bathroom quickly filled with steam and Kagome stepped into the shower and stood there for a few minutes letting the hot water hit her back. Then she grabbed her mocha scented shower gel and quickly washed herself then picked up her razor and started shaving. She cut her ankle but didnt notice and then looked at the 3 different shampoos she had.. 'Hmmm i think ill use the strawberry scented one today' she thought and pickd the bottle up. opened it and breathed in. 'oh i love strawberries' she smilled and squeezed a decent amout onto her hands and worked the shampoo into her hair. Then the same scented condtioner. She rinsed her hair and again just let the water hit her bakc. Then she noticed it was starting to get cold. 'oops' she thought and turned off the water stepping out and wrapped herself in the big fluffy white towel.

She walked back into her room and over to her closet. And looked over her clothes no longer likeing her bright clothes she frowned. 'note to self go shopping for new wardrobe' she dug through her clothes until she found a dark purple tank top and a slightly baggy pair of faded jeans. 'hope these jeans still fit me' she thought and grabbed a purple bra and purple thong. She dressed quickle and towel dried her hair befor brushing it out. She put on an onyx necklace and looked herself over in the mirror.

Then her head snapped up. She felt to really strong demon presances and a really strong hanyo aura. Then a really strong spiritual aura. 'WHAT THE FUCK!' she ran down her stairs and slid on a pair of purple flip flops and ran outside. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She saw 2 heads with black hair, one with red and one with orange. When they walked far enough up the stairs Kagome sighed. ' Why are they here though?'

The yu yu gang finished walking up the stairs and kuwabara collapsed panting. The other three looked at him and shook there heads. Then they looked back towards the shrine and Yusuke gasped

"Kagome?" what are you doing here?

Kagome raised her eyebrow. " umm i kinda live here"

"Oh... really?"

"duhh why else would i be here when the owners aren't?"

"Your parents arent here then?" Kurama asked

"Nope. my mother, brother and granfather went to visit family or somthing like that."

"Oh, i see. why didnt you go with them?"

"i dont know.. didnt really want to.." Kagome lied. then she looked at kuwabara. "Is he ok?"

"The oaf will be fine hes just way out of shape."Yusuke said laughing

"Shut-up- ura-me-shi-" Kuwabara panted out making Yusuke laugh harder

"Oh... well umm what are you four doing here? Kagome asked

"umm-" yusuke started but kurama cut him off

"we heard theres a sacred tree here. we came to pay our respects to our loved ones who have passed."

"Oh. whatever its right there, knock yourselves out." Kagome said pointing at the giant tree behind her. Kurama nodded and walked over to the tree and knelt down and pretended to pray. Yusuke followed his actions then Hiei did also. Kuwabara joined them when he caught his breath.

Kagome looked at them "Welll ill be inside, you guys are welome to join me when your done." She turned adn walked back into the house kicking off her shoes and went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

As soon as she was gone the four boys got up and looked around. "Nice shrine" Kuwabara said

"Yes it appears it is well kept" Kurama agreed

"Enough about the friggin shrine! can we please just find what we were looking for before Kagome comes back!" Yusuke said

"Hn already found it" Hiei said "There" he looked towards the well house.

"What the hell would be in a well house thats powerful?" Yusuke said disbelievingly

"Who would ever think to heck a well house for something powerful?" Kurama asked him

"Good point" Yusuke said and looked down. Then hiei dissapeared. The other 3 looked around

"Whered the shrimp go?" Kuwabara said wial he scratched his head

"I believe in there." Kurama said and started walking to the well house, that now had an open door. The other two followed them.

Inside the well house Hiei was looking suspisously at the well. "The power is emenating from here" He coldly stated

"They all looked into the well wondering how it was the source of such great power.

"Is it dangerouse? does it do anything?" Kuwabara asked

"I dont know lets find out." Yusuke said and pushed him head first into the well

"What the fuck Urameshi?!"Kuwabara yelled "When i get outta here im gunna-"

"Shut the fuck up. do you want to get us caught?" Yusuke said

"How do i get outta here?" Kuwabara whined

"The rope ladder behind you baka." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara climbed the ladder and glared at yusuke. "well now that we know the source of the power we should go visit Kagome, maybe she can give us more information about it." Kurama said

"But wouldnt we give our mission away then?" Yusuke asked

"Not if we just ask why there is a well house, just curiose visitors is what we are." Kurama said. The other three nodded agreeing with the fox. Quickly the exited the well house and shut the door then wlaked to the house's front door and knocked.

"Come in! Im in the kitchen." Kagome yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry i took so long to update!! it was liek a year but the past year has been hell... many family problems... im sorry again and thankx to all of my reviewers!!

keep reviewing

updated pairing list:

Hiei/Kag- 2

Kayko/Yus-1

Inu/Kik- 1

Kur/Bot-1

(for Nabooru92's sake) Kuw/ ran. Fence Post- 1

Kur/Kag-1

keep voting please!!

and i own nuthing from YYH or IY i jus own story plot and w/e chars/places i make up


	6. Story Time The Arrival of Shippou

'Thinking'

'Thinking'  
"talking"  
/telepathy/  
3333scene change333  
7272flash back & end flash back7272  
44444Dream44444

Chapter 6- Story time + the arrival of Shippou.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four boys walked into the house slowly, taking their shoes off as they passed the mat Kagome's flip flops were on. They entered the kitchen and saw she was cooking something.

"You guys hungry?" Kagome asked them as she turned to greet them. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded practically drooling at the smell of the food. Kurama politely shook his head no and Hiei just 'hned'. "Gee you're a talkative bunch in the morning." She said shaking her head and turning back to the stove. "You guys can sit down 'ya know, you don't have to stand there looking all awkward.

The boys sat around the table and looked at each other, Kurama broke the silence. "So how long have you and your family lived here Kagome?"

"Uhm I'm not exactly sure how long mamma and gramps have lived here, Souta and I have lived here our entire lives though." She answered.

"Oh, you must know lots of the shrines history then, having grown up here."

"Yes," Kagome said, "this shrine has a very – colorful- history."

"I see would you mind sharing a few stories with us, I'm sure it would greatly interest all of us." Kurama said to her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed 'now why are they so interested in the shrines history, they don't seem like they'd be as interested as they claim. Oh well it couldn't hurt telling them a few stories.' Kagome got out three plates and put equal amounts of oden on each of them then went and sat at the table between Hiei and Kurama. She handed Yusuke and Kuwabara their plates that they quickly scarfed down. 'Ewe, Pigs.' Kagome thought. Hiei smirked having heard her thoughts.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333 In the well house

Shippou stared at the door that had opened a few minutes prior. 'What are those guys doing here in my kaa-san's time; two of them were really powerful demons too! They better not be planning on hurting her.' Shippou clutched his chest where the jewel shard Sesshoumaru gave him was. 'I have to get this to kaa-san now'

He ran out of the well house and darted into Kagome's house where he smelled her and the four strangers in the kitchen. He ran in and jumped into Kagome's arms just as she stood up from the table. "KAA-SANINUMATEDTHECLAYPOTANDSAIDHE'SGUNNAKILLYOUAFTERNARAKUISDEAFETED.ISAWRINANDSESSHOUMARUSAMAWHENIWASTRYINGTOFINDTHEWELLHEGAVEMEANOTHERSHARDTOGIVETOYOUTOO!" Shippou again spoke without taking a breath and began gasping when he finished and waited for Kagome's reply.

'FUCK,' Kagome thought 'how am I going to explain this to my visitors?' she giggled nervously and looked from Shippou to the four boys at her table and then back at Shippou.

Hiei's P.O.V

'Did the kit just call the onna 'Kaa-san? This should get an interesting explanation'

/Hn this just got more interesting, wouldn't you agree fox? /

Kurama looked at the kit in the girls arms

/Yes Hiei I believe this just got a lot more interesting/

Normal P.O.V

Kagome took a deep breath and carried her Kit back over to the table. "Wait Shippou you spoke too fast, repeat that but slower this time 'kay?"

Shippou nodded before beginning again. "Okay Inu mated to the clay pot and now they're planning to kill you after Naraku is defeated so the clay pot can have her soul back and they can use the Shikon to make her live again. I ran into Rin-san and Sesshoumaru-sama on my way to the well and he gave me this to give to you," Shippou pulled the shard from inside his shirt and handed it to Kagome whose instincts instantly purified it, drawing to gasps and four pairs of widened eyes from the boys around the table. "You've got to be careful kaa-san!" Shippou worriedly finished.

After Shippou finished re-telling the news Yusuke was the first to speak. "Alright well Kagome would 'ya mind telling us why the fuck a kitsune kit is calling you KAA-SAN when you're a NINGEN!" The other boys agreed on wanting an explanation.

"Well duh of course i'm human, and SHIPPOU is calling me kaa-san because I adopted him."

They all looked dumbfounded. "But he's a YOUKI." Kuwabara basically screamed.

"Yeah and your point? What's it matter if someone's a demon, human hanyou there still living creatures that should be given a chance to show they aren't all bad." They all were again dumbfounded at how she could so easily care less about someone being human or demon.

'This onna is stranger than I originally thought' thought Hiei.

"Okay well how the hell do you know about demons? Rarely are any in the ningenkai, they're always in the Makai." Yusuke said

"The who and the what?" Kagome said "What are you talking about?"

Yusuke sweat dropped "You mean to tell me that you've never heard of the other realms before this?"

Kagome shook her head "Nope."

Now they all sweat dropped "Then how the hell do you know about demons?!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well if you'd shut your trap for a little wial I'd tell you!" Kagome said back getting annoyed. They all shut up as she started her story. "Well it started a few years ago on my 15th birthday. . ." Kagome told them of her adventures and friends in the past as well as her enemies. She left out the part of her loving Inuyasha. When she finished they all stared at her in shock unable to believe someone so pure kind and innocent went through that much and stayed unchanged. There respect for her went up quite a bit.

"Hn. So if you are the Shikon's guardian then where is the rest of the Shikon?" Hiei asked.

"I have only a small part of jewel." She pulled the vial her shards were in out from under her shirt and held them up. "Kikyo attacked me and stole a large majority of the jewel, which she handed over to Naraku."

"That's fucked up." Yusuke said. Everyone nodded.

There were a few minutes of silence before Kagome spoke again. "So would any of you mind telling me how 2 demons a hanyou and a ningen got to be friends?"

They looked shocked for a minute that she knew what they were and then just stared at each other.

Yusuke took a deep breath before he spoke "Well it all started when I got hit by a car. . ." Yusuke explained how they all met and a little from their pasts.

"WOW you're a fox kitsune youki too?!" Shippou excitedly chattered to Kurama about how cool it was and how much we wanted to see his demon form. Then he topped and cutely tilted hi head to side. "Wait what kind of kitsune are you?" he asked Kurama

"I'm a spirit fox." Kurama replied

"THAT'S AWESOME! CAN I PLEASE SEE YOUR DEMON FORM PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?" Shippou jumped up and down on Kurama's lap.

"Not today kit, maybe another day though, changing forms for me is quite tiring."

/C'mon the kit wants to see me! Let me OUT! / Youko said in Kurama's mind

/No Youko not now! /

/but its boring in here! I need real AIR! / Youko complained

/Hn fox stop your whining you're giving me a headache. / Hiei cut in

/Humph/ Youko mentally crosses his arms

"Awe alright." Shippou dejectedly said before going back to Kagome's lap and curling up in a ball. Kagome stroked his fur and he quickly fell asleep.

"So you guys never told me why you guys came here today, and I don't believe for a second you all actually wanted to pray at the God tree."

Kurama sighed. "Our boss Koenma sent us here to investigate the weird energy emanating from this shrine and to find a powerful miko, which is you."

"Oh, well I'm no all that powerful, the only time I can manage to use my miko powers are when I'm using my bow or touching a Shikon shard." Kagome said looking down. "I'm weak and useless otherwise."

Hiei mentally shook his head, 'Is this onna really that blind to her own power?'

Kuwabara jumped out of his seat " That's a lie!" he yelled, for once being right about something "Koenma told us hat Spirit World's radars said you were EXTREAMLY powerful and if you guard that jewel thingy then u HAVE to be!"

The rest of the rooms occupants fell over in shock at the oafs words. "Yeah I gotta agree with the baka on that one Kagome, the toddler wouldn't have sent us here if you were as weak as you seem to think." Yusuke added. Kurama nodded I agreement. "A friend of ours, Genkai may be able to help you control your powers better, she's one of the most powerful psychics alive."

Kagome smiled at him "REALLY!?" she squealed in delight "That would be awesome! When can you ask her about it?" 'Then I can show Inuyasha that I'm NOT a weak and good for nothing shard detector. . .'

Kurama thought for a minute, "Tomorrow we can all go over there and speak with her if you would like."

"That'd be great! Just call me before you guys come get me so I can make sure I'm awake." She scribbled numbers on a small piece of paper and handed it to him before looking at the clock. "Oh shit its late, I didn't even realize how long we were talking. I need to sleep soon."

Yusuke and the others nodded and got ready to leave promising to call around early afternoon. Kagome walked them to the door and wished them all a good night before taking Shippou upstairs and getting ready for bed.

"Today was a pretty good day, and tomorrow should be interesting to say the least." She said to no one in particular before crawling next to Shippou in her bed and falling into a peaceful slumber.

333333333333333333333333 outside her window.

A pair of crimson eyes watched Kagome and her kit peacefully snore, ignorant to everything around them. 'You have no idea how right you are onna' Hiei thought. He leaned back against the tree with his sword at his side and scanned the area for any possible threats. Finding none he receded into his own thoughts wial keeping guard of the shrine for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FINALLY I UPDATED! WOOOO

Reviews are greatly appreciated. .

El disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YYH OR IY!


	7. To Teh Toddler!

'Thinking'

'Thinking'  
"talking"  
/telepathy/  
3333scene change333  
7272flash back & end flash back7272  
44444Dream44444

Chapter 7: To Teh Toddler!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning the sun streamed through Yusuke's window. He was snoozing peacefully until the silence was broken by the loud annoying sound of his communicator. He groaned and rolled over to grab the device off of his nightstand.

"What could you possibly want this fucking early toddler?" He groggily said his eyes still half shut.

The Reikai price huffed on the other line, "Yusuke for the millionth time, I am NOT a toddler! And you never reported in last night of what you found at that shrine."

"Kagome's your priestess and the energy is a time portal to 500 years in the past." He answered "Is that all you wanted cause I wanna get some more sleep."

Koenma's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "WHAT! Get that girl over here NOW Yusuke! I MUST speak with her."

"Yeah, yeah later I need more sleep." Yusuke yawned and scratched his head.

"NO YUSUKE NOW!" Koenma bellowed "I'm sending Botan over there now to bring you back to the shrine!" and the screen went black.

"DAMMIT!" Yusuke cursed and threw his communicator at his wall before getting up to get ready for the day.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333 at Kagome's house

-poke- "Kaa-san." Shippou said "Kaa-san." He poked Kagome's stomach again. "KAA-SAN!" He yelled now jumping on her stomach energetically. The miko groaned and opened her eyes. "Good Morning Kaa-san!" Shippou chirped before jumping down.

"Uhhhh. Morning Shippou." Slowly she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "How did you sleep sweetie?" Kagome asked

"Good! Your bed is comfy." He smiled as he bounced around the room. Then he stopped and looked back at Kagome. "Kaa-san I'm hungry."

Kagome nodded. "Okay let me change and I'll make us breakfast, I'll meet you downstairs." She got up and walked over to her closet. Shippou raced out of the room yelling an 'Okay' as he went. Kagome laughed to herself as she picked out clothes for the day. She picked a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top. She also grabbed a towel as she went into her bathroom. She showered and dressed quickly and returned to her room to brush her hair. Then she headed downstairs to start breakfast for her and Shippou.

33333333333333333333333333333 back at Yusuke's

Yusuke finished getting ready and was pacing around his living room waiting for Botan to arrive. 'God would she hurry up!' After a few more minutes of pacing, Botan popped into his apartment. "Finally, lets get this over with we've got other things to do today." Yusuke snapped. Botan glared at him before making a portal underneath him. Yusuke looked a mixture of shock and anger as he fell into the portal which made Botan chuckle.

33333333333333333333333 at Kurama's house

Yusuke fell on his ass in the middle of the living room making everyone in room laugh. "Shut the fuck up." Yusuke growled and started grumbling about evil ferry girls.

"Hey where's the shrimp at? Isn't he goin with us?" Kuwabara asked

"Yes Kuwabara Hiei is joining us, but he is already there waiting for us. I'll call Miss Kagome now so we can be on our way." Kurama said to them and walked out of the room.

333333333333333333333 back at Kagome's

Kagome had just finished making breakfast when the phone began to ring. She quickly divided the food onto two plates before running to answer the phone. "Hello Higurashi residence." She said almost breathlessly.

"Hello Miss Kagome, its Shuuichi." Kurama said.

"Hi Shuuichi! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was just calling to tell you that were leaving to go to your house now. Also we have to bring you to meet Koenma before we can go speak with Master Genkai."

"Alright as long as Shippou can come with me I don't care."

"Okay, of course he can come, we'll be over shortly."

"Kay see you guys soon. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen to eat her breakfast with Shippou. When they finished Kagome washed the dishes and brought Shippou into the living room to watch TV wail they waited for the spirit detectives to arrive.

333333333333333333333 w/ spirit detectives

Kurama hung up the phone and went back into the living room and him Kuwabara and Yusuke left his house and began the walk to Kagome's house.

"Why didn't Botan just make a portal for us to go through?" Kuwabara groaned "I hate walking."

"Shut the fuck up Kuwabaka, she's probably just gunna meet us there." Yusuke answered annoyed at the oaf's laziness. A few minutes later they were at the bottom of the shrines steps and began the trek up them. Hiei who was waiting for them at the top greeted them all with a 'hn' before the four walked up and knocked on the door.

Kagome answered the door and invited them into the living room. "How are you guys doing this morning?" She asked

"Pretty well, and yourself?" Kurama asked and he sat down on the love seat next to the couch Kagome and Shippou were on. "Same old same old." She replied.

Shippou jumped from Kagome's lap into Kurama's. "So can I see your demon form today please!?" Shippou asked giving puppy dog eyes to Kurama.

/**c'mon red! Lemme out! The kit wants to see me****/ **Youko whined

/**not now Youko, later we have things to attend to first**/ Kurama answered

/**Humph. You're no fun red.** / Youko pouted before shutting up.

"Today you can yes, just not right now kit there are any things we have to do today." Kurama told him. Shippou smiled and jumped back into Kagome's lap content he'd get to meet another fox demon today.

"So when do we go see this Koenma person?" Kagome asked them

Yusuke shrugged. "Whenever Botan gets her ass over here to make us a portal."

"Hey I heard that Yusuke!" said a slightly angry yet extremely cheerful sounding voice. A bluish portal opened in the middle of the living room and out came Botan with her oar. She proceeded over to where Yusuke was standing and hit him over the head with it. This made Kagome and Shippou giggle. Botan turned to face them. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Botan, the ferry girl to the underworld and assistant to the spirit detectives. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand out to Kagome who shook it and then shook her head. "You seem way to cheerful to be the grim reaper." She stated. Botan looked curiously. "Yeah I seem to get that a lot."

"Well can we go now?" Yusuke said impatiently. Botan glared at him but then opened a portal similar to the one she came through a few minutes prior. Everyone then went through the portal into Reikai.

Koenma was sitting behind his desk impatiently waiting for the spirit detectives to show up. He saw the portal open into his office and sighed in relief. 'Its about time those lazy detectives got here… its almost time for my nap.' Once everyone was out of the portal her cleared his throat and looked to Kagome who was holding Shippou. "Hello, you must be the miko our sensors detected. I'm Koenma, prince of spirit world." Koenma said and held his small hand out to Kagome. Kagome looked around in confusion before staring wide eyed at the small prince. "Y-you're the pr-pr-prince of spirit world?!" She exclaimed barley containing her laughter. "Yes I am, why?" Koenma asked

Kagome and Shippou fell onto the floor and began rolling around laughing their asses off. "B-but you're so so so little!" Kagome managed to get out between giggles.

The spirit detectives were all amused at Kagome and Shippou's reactions to the Reikai prince. Koenma however narrowed his eyes at them. "Yeah and I'm still older and more powerful than you!" he huffed at the two. Kagome and Shippou's last giggles finally subsided and they looked up at him from the floor. "Gomen-nasai Koenma-sama we just find it hard to take someone who looks like a toddler seriously." They both giggled again. Yusuke out right laughed "I told you, you look like a toddler." Koenma glared at all of them "I am NOT A TODDLER!" he screamed getting very cranky. "Looks like someone needs a nap." Shippou said making everyone chuckle again.

Koenma made a sound slightly resembling a growl, "ENOUGH! We have things to discuss; Yusuke informed me that a well on your shrine's grounds is time portal." Kagome nodded and proceeded in explaining Koenma the story of her adventures in the past. Again she left out the parts about her relationship with Inuyasha. Koenma looked at all of them. "Well since you no longer are safe traveling with the hanyou are you still going to return to the feudal era?" He asked her. Kagome nodded, "Yes I have to, I have to finish the jewel, I broke it, it's my responsibility."

Koenma thought for a minute, "All right then my spirit detectives will accompany you on your journey to aid you in your battle against Naraku and keep you safe." Everyone nodded agreeing that was the best thing to do. "But I'm not sure when exactly I'm returning to the past," Kagome explained to Koenma, "I do not have complete control over my powers and would like to train them before returning there so that I'm not almost completely helpless. Shuuichi said he would bring me to Genkai to ask her to help train me."

"That is a very good idea, though Genkai is not a mike, her being a powerful psychic she can help you master control over your spirit energy, which in turn would give you some better control over your miko powers. However you need to obtain control of those by training with an actual miko."

Kagome nodded in understanding "It's a lot better than nothing." She smiled "So when are we going to Master Genkai's?" She asked them.

They all shrugged "Whenever you want." Yusuke said. Then they all heard a very loud grumbling sound. Everyone looked around, Kuwabara was blushing. "Uhh my bad, I haven't eaten yet today." He said. Yusuke and Shippou laughed at him wial Kagome giggled. "Why don't we uh go get the girls from Genkai's house and go get some food." He continued. Everyone thought then agreed it was a good idea.

"Botan can you make us a portal to Genkais?" Yusuke asked the ferry girl nicely.

"Why sure Yusuke, here you go." She cheerfully answered. A blue portal appeared and the spirit detectives + Kagome and Shippou disappeared into the blueness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another chappie finished! .

Thankx to reviewers! Please give me feedback on the story! I wanna know what you all think of it, and if you have any ideas for the story I'm always open to new ideas of what should happen.

Next Chapter: Meeting Genkai

Disclaimer- I –UNFORTUNATLY- DO NOT OWN ANY THING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! '

Japanese words:

Baka- idiot

Gomen-nasai – I'm sorry

Reikai- spirit world

Miko- priestess

Kaa-san- mom/mommy


End file.
